Some Kind'a Day
by MarcellaRyoko
Summary: Well, when a princess and a pirate fight all day...well...this is just what it's like, add some couch fuNN...R&R! One-shot... slightly TR.


NOT MINE!!! NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST AN IDEA! I WANT NO PROFIT.................Yeah, that's right...

-----

They were at Jurai. On Jurai. Because. Because of a bloody harlot.

To think, this entire get-together was just for a stupid pirate to get _pardoned_ by a certain Emporer that she currently was on no-speaking-terms with.

With an irritated growl she busied herself around the room, picking up Tenchi's clothes and putting them away(No servant is touching this). She arranged the bed and opened the windows again... but stopped as she looked down to the scene below. From her vantage point she could see Tenchi leaving the palace down the steps, through the gates and was heading towards the lake.

"Gonna drown yourself?"

"What do you want?"

"Hey-hey, Princess. I was just asking a simple question."

Silence.

"Um...you gonna answer it?"

"Ryoko?"

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to make me sick?"

"That depends....Is it working?"

"You're disgusting."

"Ayeka?"

"What do you want?"

"You have dirt on your cheek."

Ayeka then spent the better part of the morning trying to wipe off the imaginary dirt that just wouldn't seem to go away…

----

"…her name is my name too - "

"I swear, if she doesn't shut up, I will personally call off this entire - "

" - whenever I go out, the people always shout - "

"I will give you _the cave_, Hakubi!"

" - Ayeka Jurai the Third!"

"Ryoko."

_Damn_

----

"Please Mama, I want to stay. Daddy can't stop me." Ayeka pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked gently.

Someone in the corridor outside knocked on the window beside the office door. She glanced up blankly to find Ryoko plastered against the glass, pulling a face at her. She just stared at her flatly, wondering how she was supposed to answer that last question…

----

"FINALLY! We get to go home!"

"Don't act too sad...I'm sure you'll get another chance."

"Shuddap, Princess! You're just mad 'cuz you didn't get all the attention."

"No, I'm just still trying to figure out why, of all times, _you_ were granted a **real** royal pardon."

"Guess I'm just lucky like that."

Tenchi and Sasami stood near the main control room on Ryo-Ohki, watching the two argue.

Ryoko decided that she had her fill for the moment, and turned to leave a flabbergasted princess to stare at her back, making them wonder what the pirate's last comment was.

As she passed them, Tenchi flashed a smile towards her and she winked back.

Sasami smiled warmly, 'I'm happy for you, Ryoko.'

----

Sasami watched her while her attention remained fixed on the cabbit. "You're not as tough as you make yourself out to be are you?"

"Of course not..."

The young princess smiled.

"I'm tougher." Ryoko glared at her briefly. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"What, sitting here on the couch?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I don't wanna make you go and run off to do chores or anything, that's evil,but, lunch is in fifteen minutes and I'm hungry."

"You wanna help me?"

Tenchi turned and decided to enter the conversation, "Um...is that such a good idea???"

"UH! No faith! I may die of heartbreak right here and now...!"

"You wanna die huh?"

Sasami jumped up to avoid being smashed by a leaping prince. 'I hope Ayeka doesn't come out of the lab anytime soon.'

'Got it covered, little one.'

'Thanks Miss Washu.'

She opened the door and the last thing she heard before entering the kitchen was...well...

"Get your feet out of my face!" he batted at her sock clad toes.

"You get your face out of my feet." She ignored him and continued to swing her feet carelessly around, succeeding in kicking his head a few times.

"They stink!"

"_You _stink!"

"Liar!"

"No, you're the liar!" she giggled as he grabbed both feet in his hands and tried to drag her off the sofa. She grabbed the backrest with both hands, her giggling evolving into fully fledged laughter. His tugging caused the sofa to scoot forward a little bit and even he found himself dissolving into laughter as he braced one foot against the piece of furniture and attempted to wrench her out of her grip. "You're feet are cold!" he complained, but he was still laughing.

"You're hands are too warm!" she writhed against the sofa, trying to twist out of his fingers, except by now all her laughing was making her breathless and winded… she could barely keep a hold of the backrest anymore.

_**BOOM!**_

".........oops...?"

'Mmm...some kind'a day I guess.'

----------------

Well? Okay. Fin.


End file.
